Unrealized bloodline
by Naru-chan luvs Sasuke
Summary: Naruto had a bloodline that were sealed of and were attached to Kyubi's chakra then when orochimaru sealed of Kyubi he accedently released Narutos blood line. Not Yaoi Most recent Chapter is an authors note but please read it
1. Unsealed

_Naruto had always been different, but no one really knew just how different. Back when Naruto was a mere infant Orochimaru had experimented on him though Orochimaru never got to see the result of his experiments. The Hokage however had, and he knew life for Naruto would be hard enough. So he sealed Naruto's unique abilities off. But when Orochimaru sealed off Kyubi's chakra the seal collapsed and left the new Naruto. Not only that but because of the extreme pain of having Kyubi's chakra cut off so abruptly Naruto lost all his memory's from the time he learned of the fox until now._

Sakura was scared, no she was frightened out of her mind nothing in her training had prepared her for this; Naruto was missing he had been thrown off somewhere, and Sasuke was unconscious with some strange hicky on his neck.

Naruto on the other hand was fairing much better he was sleeping happily in a cave on a nice soft bed of leaves. However when he awoke from his sleep he would be in for quit a surprise.

Naruto woke up approximately half a day after his fight with the strange grass nin who identified him self as Orochimaru. Naruto bolted straight up and quickly took in his surroundings. '_What the hell happened why am I here? Where did Mizuki and Iruka go?' _Naruto was completely confused, he then became more so when a wolf cub came bounding over to him, before jumping up on him and licking his face.

The wolf cub had stopped licking Naruto's face in order to talk to him. "Hey, you what's your name?"

Naruto was now even more stunned; this wolf had _talked_ to him! Naruto could only come up with two conclusions 1) he was still dreaming or 2) He had finally gone insane. But with nothing else to do, and he was pretty sure this was a dream; he decided to talk to the wolf cub that had been staring at him for the last 5 minutes.

"Uh, I'm Naruto, who are you?"

The cub suddenly looked sad, Naruto being the caring guy he is asked the cub if he said something wrong.

"No it's nothing you said. It's just that I haven't gotten to be apart of the naming ceremony, cause my mother and siblings died, so I'm an outcast." Naruto immediately decided on the proper course of action after all he was an outcast himself.

"Oh well then why don't I give you a name? Everyone deserves a name."

The little cubs' eyes seemed to shine with new found happiness. "Really, you would do that for me?"

Naruto couldn't see why not, because seriously this was only a dream conjured up by himself. "Of course why shouldn't I? Ok so um how about Isamu?" (Means courageous or warrior)

The newly named Isamu was ecstatic, and who wouldn't be with such an honorable name. Although Naruto still firmly believed this was only a mere dream."Ok, well Isamu I need to go now this dream has lasted long enough."

"Oi, Naruto-sama this isn't a dream it's real." Naruto looked like he didn't believe him so Isamu decided to prove it; by biting Naruto hard on the leg. Hard.

"Ahhhh, what the fck Isamu! Why did you do that!?"

"Well you didn't believe me so I had to show you. Now serious, we're in the forest of death and if you don't shape up you'll die."

After hearing Isamu's statement Naruto dropped his mask of stupidity, and came up with a brilliant idea. So he proposed it to Isamu who was more than happy to agree. "Ok then but if you're going to be like a nin dog I need to train you and work with some new techniques. Lucky for us I've always wanted a nin dog so I studied the Inuzaku (sp?) clan's techniques and came up with a few of my own."

**Back with Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura had managed to drag Sasuke into a shelter. (Ok this is the same as the manga/anime so I'm not gonna write it just remember Naruto is still missing ok so now Sasuke and Sakura are at the building in the middle still no Naruto. Ok back to the story)

Deciding to open the scrolls Sasuke immediately realized that they were summoning scrolls and ordered Sakura to throw it; which she did like the good puppy dog she is.

When the smoke had cleared there stood Kakashi. "Maa, you guys sure took your sweet time, so, where is Naruto." Sakura looked down and Sasuke looked at the wall. Kakashi being the smart guy he is realized what had happened and no way in hell would he let the demon brat be the reason Sasuke failed the exam so he did the only thing he could; he summoned a shadow clone and henged it into Naruto.

"That should work for a while, at least long enough for me to come up with a more formidable plan."

Sakura looked shocked that her sensei didn't seem to care at all that his student was missing and presumably dead. Sasuke though he didn't show it was pissed, how dare Kakashi act so indifferent about Naruto's death? But Sasuke said nothing; completely ignoring his inner self's raging.

"Sensei what if he has to fight?" Sakura asked; for she cared little to nothing about their blond hair teammate.

"Simple we'll have him quit the preliminaries."

Sakura appeared satisfied with her sensei plan I mean seriously they would be better off without that idiot and even better yet she would get Sasuke all to herself.


	2. The fight

I don't own Naruto and Please tell me who you want for the paring(s) thanks for waiting now without further ado here's the story.

Sasuke could not believe it; Sakura had just accepted this plan. She just totally brushed off Naruto's death, what kind of person could do that? That bitch was going down, teammate or not. But then Sasuke started to question himself and his female teammate. '_Is it my fault that she doesn't care after all she just goes along with me, and I didn't act to broken up about Naruto's death.'_

Once Kakashi had left them alone Sasuke pulled Sakura aside to talk Sakura of course was ecstatic until she learned just who they were talking about.

"Sakura I have a question to ask you." Sasuke was a little bit nervous about questioning Sakura's opinion of Naruto.

_'Yes! Sasuke has finally realized his feelings about me! Now he's gonna ask me out and look he's nervous.'_ (Poor stupid Sakura.) "Yes Sasuke, what do you need," Sakura asked in a voice she thought sounded flirty. But it really only made her sound stupid, lucky for her Sasuke didn't notice, he was way too nervous.

"Well, I was wondering what you think of Naruto?"

Sakura was livid, "Why! Why even when he's _dead_ do you think about him and not _me!_ He's not even smart! He's a stupid nuisance, and better off DEAD!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke could not believe she just said that, sure he knew she didn't really like the blond, but what she said was just, just cruel. And Sasuke didn't like it one bit, that was his best friend she was talking about. The guy who saved there lives when Orochimaru attacked them, and saved his life during their mission to wave country. Sasuke's face had started to become an interesting shade of red at his female teammate's statement.

Sasuke was just about to really dig into Sakura when a voice behind them spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you talk about Naruto that way?!" Kiba yelled, Sakura was about to speak but Kiba had more to say. "You have no right, Naruto is ten times the ninja, no person you will ever be! You don't deserve to be on his team, I can't believe he actually likes _you_. Cause you may have out side beauty but when I look at you all I see is someone ugly."

Sakura, and Sasuke were both shocked, they never knew Kiba cared so much about Naruto. But their shock wasn't over; Hinata walked over to Sakura and slapped her. "You, you whore! How dare you speak about Naruto-Kun that way! You don't deserve even his friendship let alone his love."

Hinata's statement left everyone shocked after a few people gasped, the two teammates of team 7 realized there were a lot of people in fact all of the rookie nine and Team Gai. Neither of them had realized they had an audience, let alone one that cared so much for Naruto.

After a few moments Shino finally gained his composure and asked the question that was left unnoticed. "Naruto-Kun is dead?" His voice betrayed his emotions letting everyone know he was mad and still slightly shocked.

Sakura knew she was screwed for a few reasons though A) the 10 people in front of her looked ready to kill her B) she had just let everyone know Naruto was dead; meaning no Chuunin exams and C) Sasuke was sure to hate her now that if was her fault they couldn't be promoted.

(Ok well that's all you get….naw I'm just teasing on with the story)

**With Naruto **

"Ok Isamu I think that will be enough work for today. But hey I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well how is it you can speak human?"

"I'm not," the answer was plain and simple, and said in such a tone that it was obvious Isamu thought it was obvious.

"Wait then does that mean I'm speaking, um wolf?" Naruto asked in a tone making it clear he was both confused and surprised.

"No silly, humans can't speak my language."

"Then how are we talking to each other?"

"I don't know," Isamu said with a small shrug of sorts.

"Well I'll just have to ask old man Hokage when we get back to my home."

"Hey Naruto, what's your home like?"

Naruto was very happy Isamu had asked him this question; because contrary to popular belief Naruto in fact loved history, and was overjoyed that he had someone to tell about how wonderful his home was.

By the time Naruto had finished retelling a short version of his home and its history it was about 2 in the morning.

"Wow, 'yawn' that was so interesting. But I think I'm gonna go to sle 'yawn' ep now."

"Ya ok I will to, we have a lot to do tomorrow if we plan on finishing the up most basics of nin dog Tai jutsu."

So Naruto and Isamu lied down in the makeshift home to sleep. Although lucky for Naruto, while he slept some of his memories had started to float back into his mind.

When Naruto awoke he heard growling, quickly jumped into a defensive position, eyes searching for the intruder. It only took a few moments to find them; they were standing in front of Isamu Kunai's out.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruto asked in a cold tone.

"What do you think we want? We want your scroll."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked clearly confused. But the 3 ninja's in front of him had seemingly forgotten he was there as the started to converse.

"It's obvious he doesn't have a scroll." A girl said

"Ya but still we could kill him and take his supplies," a large male spoke this

"Ya that's a good idea after all the more people the more competition," spoke a second slightly smaller male.

"Fine but make it quick," spoke the girl.

Naruto got in his ready position, "Isamu you remember what you learned yesterday?"

"Hai," Replied the wolf cub.

"Good do maneuver 4."

Isamu wasn't given a chance to reply as the 3 enemy ninjas' attacked. Naruto however was stronger, faster and smarter than them, but he was only one person and they were three. Luckily he had Isamu to watch his back.

The first ninja swept his leg under Naruto, who dodged by jumping over it. But the other male had expected this and kicked at Naruto's chest or at least where it should have been, causing him to topple over. Giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to quickly send a chop to his neck to incapacitate him. With one man down the other team approached Naruto with a little more caution. Unfortunately for them they had completely forgotten about Isamu; who had taken the opportunity to latch onto the first male's leg holding him in position so Naruto had the perfect opportunity to knock him out, leaving only the girl.

"Please miss, I don't want to fight you just take your teammates and go."

The girl was quick to agree, she hadn't even wanted to fight the blond boy in the first place.

Once they were gone Naruto began conversing with Isamu. "Ne that was kind of fu don't you think?"

Isamu merely yipped in agreement. "You did really good Isamu, why don't we try some other things?"

Isamu's eyes glinted with excitement; he really enjoyed learning from Naruto, but more than that, he enjoyed having someone who cared for him.

Me: Well I hoe you enjoyed this chapter; I tried to make it a little longer for you guys but its hard coming up with idea's.

Isamu: you call this a longer? Ha-ha funny.

Me: Shut up it is longer look it has more words.

Isamu: So that only means you used more small words.

Me: oh just shut up and go back to your story, I thought you were training.

Isamu: you're writing this story stupid so what ever I'm doing is something _you_ had me do

Me: ….Shut up

Both: Review please!


	3. Sand trio

Me: Oh good your here

Isamu: Ok lets skip all your annoying talk and get on with they story

Me: I am not annoying your jerk

Isamu:Takes one to know one

Me: Okay how about you just read the story and pretend we're not here

Isamu: We dont own Naruto

**1 month later**

Naruto stood in a fighting position, in front of him stood a woman wearing a fish net shirt, with a large overcoat and shorts. She on the other hand just stood there looking amused.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Anko, you disrespectful brat. And I'm here to take you out of this forest. Well actually I had originally come out here in order to train but now it's to bring you back. What are you even still doing in here I thought you were dead, well at least that's what I was told."

"Why would some one tell you I was dead?" Naruto was very confused now, it made no sense to him, but maybe his team told her that. (Naruto has regained all memories except for the Chuunin exam, he won't ever remember that.)

"Well because you've been in here over a month when you were supposed to leave after 5 days with your team, not to mention your team fought a very powerful ninja and you have been missing since. "

Naruto's face was one of utter confusion. "Why was my team here? I don't remember fight any strong ninjas or even being here with my team."

"What? It doesn't matter you have to come with me the Hokage will want to see you."

"Um, ok hold on a minute I need to get Isamu."

"Who?"

"Give me a sec I'll show you." Naruto whistled, and not a second later a wolf cub came bounding at him. Anko was ready to attack if need be, animals in this forest was very dangerous and devious. "Ok, this is Isamu, he's my Nin wolf."

"Whatever," Anko said she really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the kid; she had come out here to train not talk with some dumb kid. So Anko, Naruto, and Isamu made there way quickly to the Hokage tower were they were told Sarutobi was currently at the stadium hosting the 3 exam.

Anko decided to send Naruto to the hospital to get checked out while she went to speak to the Hokage. Naruto had grudgingly agreed, he had really missed the old man and was anxious to see him again.

Anko arrived at the stadium in record time, after quickly retelling of how she found Naruto to the Hokage; he requested that she bring the boy to him immediately.

Which she did grudgingly; she really wanted to get to train, after all she had to be ready for when Orochimaru came back.

Naruto was so happy; he hadn't seen the old man in a month, which was far too long in his opinion. Unfortunately for Naruto, mere moments after he arrived by Sarutobi's side the sound and Sand attack began.

**With Sasuke**

He was a little shocked one moment Gaara was fighting Neji, and the next, there were enemy ninja's attacking.

Sasuke being the genius he is realized a genjutsu was being placed on the stadium, he quickly dispelled it, and began following Gaara with Neji and Kiba.

Although Sasuke has always had a superiority complex he knew Neji outranked him, so instead of taking leadership he looked to Neji for it. "Neji what's the plan?"

Kiba sent Sasuke a funny look before turning his attention back onto Neji. "We follow the sand team and disable them," Neji replied.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto quickly follow Sasuke and Kiba."

Naruto was a bit hesitant but he obeyed, and quickly sped off leaving the Hokage alone with the 'Kazekage'.

Naruto was easily able to catch up to the team going after Gaara and his siblings. Only problem was they all freaked out thinking he was a ghost or a zombie, ok only Kiba thought that. But Sasuke and Neji were scared shitless.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" Kiba shouted.

"Really, why didn't anyone tell me, I do think I should know first? Ha-ha, but seriously, you people have got to stop telling me I'm dead. I'm fine; I've just been living in the forest of death with Isamu." Naruto had not broken stride the entire time he ran, although he had slowed down so he could stay at the same pass as the others.

The other 3 boys however weren't doing quite so well; Kiba nearly dropped Akumaru (sp?), Sasuke almost ran into a tree, and Neji had accidentally shut off his Byakugan, causing them to loose sight of the sand team.

"Oi Neji where are they," asked Naruto, drawing attention back to the real matter at hand.

"I don't know, I lost sight of them."

"Hn," Naruto replied. "Well then I guess I have to leave you guys. Isamu lets go." Naruto began making hand seals before shouting out "Lightning snare!" A bright light surrounded Naruto and Isamu, causing the other 3 males to close their eyes momentarily; when they opened there eyes Naruto and Isamu were gone.

Naruto reappeared right in front of the sand team, making them stop so as not to hit him. "Get out of our way!" Shouted Kankuro.

"Sorry but I can't do that, I have orders that you are not supposed to leave. So I advise stopping now and giving up, or I will have no choice but to use force."

"Ha, punk you think you can take all three of us?"

"Kankuro, shut up. He's stronger than he looks, I can feel it mother wants his blood!" Gaara shouted the last part with a wild gleam in his eye.

"Fine then if it's a fight you want that's what you'll get." Naruto shouted while working on hand seals.

"Beast of the Moon," Naruto yelled. A huge poof of smoke appeared causing everyone to loose sight of each other. Then a loud howl broke through the silence inflicting fear into all that heard it.

After another moment the smoke had cleared revealing a bluish black haired boy with fangs and claws instead of finger nails. The boy wore all black clothing and was standing on a fearsome looking wolf, which was over ten feet tall.

The boy spoke allowing everyone to hear his feral voice. "Alright Isamu lets teach them why they should never mess with us."

Temari stood stock still she was so afraid of the boy in front of her he reminded her way to much of her own little brother. Kankuro was in a similar state the only difference was he was standing beside Gaara, who was growling and slowly being consumed by his sand.

Gaara was excited never before had he faced an opponent who seemed so strong. This was going to be fun, the thought, mother will be very pleased.

Gaara now had a tail and an arm fully formed. Naruto was in a very playful mood, after all how often do you get to fight someone with a demon just like himself. Growling to Isamu, the two of them charged straight at the sand trio.

Temari pulled out her fan for the fight, while Kankuro unraveled his puppet. Gaara seeing that his siblings had planed on fighting _his kill _pushed his siblings aside straight into one of the surrounding trees. "Stay away he is MINE!" Shouted Gaara into the direction of his sibling.

**With Sasuke**

"Where did he go?" Asked Kiba, But no one replied it seemed thee other two boys were just as stumped as he was. "Oi Neji, why don't you use that Byakugan of yours, and find him?" Sasuke asked a little impatiently.

"Huh, oh ya ok." Neji was a little off focus, he knew almost every jutsu, not intimately enough to use them but he had at least heard of them. And that jutsu Naruto had used was not one he had ever heard of; and if it did what he thought it did then that would most defiantly be one he would have read about.

"Hey Kiba, your family specializes in canine jutsus', so have you ever heard of what Naruto just did."

"Eh no never, and I don't know why he would know any of our families jutsus' any ways. He is most defiantly not an Inuzaku."

"Ok well I- Oh I found them, lets hurry it looks like a battle id taking place."

When the group got there they saw a frightening sight a fully formed 100 foot tall Shikaku, and a 10 foot tall wolf with Naruto on its back attacking the giant raccoon. The three went to help there friend but they were stopped but Gaara's siblings.

"Sasuke, go help Naruto we have got these two."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, he did not want to loose his teammate and best friend once again.

"When he got there Naruto was already shouting out orders to him. "Sasuke, I need you to get up there and wake up Gaara. I'll keep Shikaku busy."

Sasuke not having any other options did as his best friend asked. It was no easy task either, but with Naruto keeping Shikaku busy it was made much easier. Sasuke had finally made it to Gaara whom he hit incredibly hard. Unfortunately it caused a large shock wave that knocked him off Shikaku's head and straight to the floor. If not for Naruto's quick acting, he would have no doubt fallen to his death.

Naruto took the unconscious Sasuke and set him in a tree so he could continue his fight with Gaara. When he turned back he found Gaara on the floor looking worse for the wear. "Why! Why do you protect them!?" Gaara shouted.

"It's because the saved me from my loneliness. I'm like you I also hold a demon in me, and many people hate me. But my precious people gave me someone to care for and love, and because of that I will protect them with my life."

"Love?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Yes, you could have that too, think about it you have your brother and sister, I can see it in there eyes they care about you. But the question is, do you care about them."

Gaara wasn't given a chance to answer, because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak the blond flew across the clearing, courteous of his sister. Gaara was then picked up from his position on the floor by his brother and before he succumbed to unconsciousness he mumbled out, "Thank you, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Both of his siblings were so surprised they nearly dropped the boy. Temari began to cry out of happiness while Kankuro simply smiled.

Naruto watched all this from his position on the ground, where Temari had thrown him, before falling unconscious.

Me: Ok so I want you to vote on the main pairing ok your choices are:

Naruto FemKyubi

NarutoXIno

NarutoXHinata

NarutoXTemari

NarutoXOC

Me: Well I hope you liked it

Isamu: If you did could you reveiw if you do I'll give you a dog treat

Me: they dont want a dog treat dork, They want a cookie right?

Aduiance: nods head

Me: See told you

Isamu: anyways reveiw please


	4. Decisions

Naruto FemKyubi 5

NarutoXHinata 4

NarutoXTemari 4

NarutoXOC/ Harem 4

Request pairing NarutoXSasuke 4

Me: Ok well voting will continue for this chapter.

Isamu: She's really sorry it took so long to update

Me: Ya sorry, but I got sick and was stuck n bed the whole time

Isamu: We'll make sure all of our story's get updated today or tomorrow

Me: I don't own Naruto

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Naruto stood solemnly he could not believe it, the old man was dead, this wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't even get a chance to ask the old man about his bloodline ability's.

Naruto glanced at the young crying boy beside him, it just wasn't fair, and he really hated seeing other people sad.

"Oi Konohamaru, don't cry. I know it's sad but he died for what he loved, so you shouldn't be so sad, after all if you want to be Hokage you'll have to make this same sacrifice."

"What do you know, huh? You don't know anything don't tell me what to do, he was my grandpa!"

"He was more than that he was my grandpa as well not by blood though, but his death hit me just as hard as it did you. But I finally understand he's not really dead; as long as a single person of this village remains he will never die. He's in all of us, so don't be so sad, because he may not be right in front of you he's in here." Naruto said while pointing to Konohamaru's heart.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes, Naruto's words helped he no longer felt so upset, that didn't mean he was no longer sad but he had filled a little space of his sadness with pride and happiness.

"Sakura being the ever so bitchy person she was just _had_ to comment, "Since when have you been so smart Naruto?"

"I always have been just because I didn't show you don't mean I was dumb."

Sakura snorted.

"Hey you eye sore leave him alone, if you can't remember we are at a funeral," Kiba said angrily. Immediately causing Sakura to shut up and leave, out of fear.

Naruto looked at the seen with confusion, Sakura seemed to be on the death list of all his friends, which was weird cause even Sasuke had seemed more well hateful towards her.

Naruto just shrugged it off; this was not a time for stupid thoughts but for honoring a great ninja.

Once the funeral was over Naruto left to team 7's training field to let out some stress and practice some more moves with Isamu.

"Ne Isamu did something seem off today?"

"No I thought everything seemed normal then again I've only actually seen around this place for 2 days."

"Ya well; I think something's off no one is ever that nice to me. Oh well lets work on '**Getsuei Sendo'."**

**"Hai"**

**Naruto flashed through seals before shouting "Getsuei Sendo!"**

**The effect of the jutsu was amazing Isamu was 10 feet tall with razor sharp claws and fangs, while Naruto stood on his back holing his blade 'Chi Kiba'. The pair was a fearsome looking sight but what they did next would strike fear in many. Isamu ran at spends unheard of towards the stump they were attcking and bit it in half while Naruto jumped of his back towards the other stump and chopped it 50 times in the time it took to blink. **

**Neither stump could be considered as such, because now they would have little more use than mere fire wood.**

**"Ok next how about we try 'Tooboe Tatsumaki' (wind element: Howling Tornado.)**

**Naruto and Isamu jumped towards the tree and started to spin it looked a lot like Kiba's Gatsuuga only more powerful because the two.**

**The damage was amazing all the trees in their path were destroyed and all the surrounding trees had large gashes in them. **

**Naruto took a quick survey of the area before turning to Isamu and saying, "Eh, looks like we'll need a new training ground, these tree's are weak compared to the ones in the forest of death."**

"Wow Naruto you sure have improved a lot since the start of the Chuunin exam, what have you been doing?"

Naruto turned to the speaker who was none other than Kakashi. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto had heard what his _sensei _had done when they all thought he was dead.

"I've been training Hatake-sensei, or was what you really meant was how is it possible that I the demon child stronger than your priced student?"

Kakashi wasn't sure how to reply, he had already lost the respect of his fellow shinobi; he didn't need any more trouble.

"You said it not me, besides we all missed you when you were missing, why didn't you just finish the exams that would have saved us a lot of worrying." Kakashi made it clear he did not in fact care.

"Well _sensei_ I was hit so hard that I lost my memories and I still have no memory of ever taking the Chuunin exam. So sorry I held back your students back by being injured in territory I had no idea how I got into." Naruto's words were laced with anger, he had lost all respect for his sensei, and the only thing that held Naruto back from hitting him was the fact that it wasn't very honorable.

But that didn't apply to Isamu, and Naruto used that to his advantage, he made the dragon hand seal behind his back so that Isamu could see. Isamu woofed in affirmative, before latching onto Kakashis' leg.

Kakashi yelled so loud, weather out of surprise or pain no one knows.

Naruto fell to the floor laughing, "Good boy Isamu, come here."

"What the hell Naruto, what was that for?"

Naruto had stopped laughing and was now looking at Kakashi with an expression that spoke of so many emotions, hurt, anger, sorrow, joy, shame, but most of all it showed hate.

"I'll tell you what that was for Hatake-san that was for being like everyone else in this village, for never teaching me, for flat out ignoring me, but above all that was for the pain you caused me. Ya sure I'll tell everyone I'm the container of Kyuubi, but let me ask you, if a cup holds water, does that make the cup water?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a look of pure contempt, "I thought you were different, so much for you being able to see through everything, you're just as blind as everyone else, and it's pathetic."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Naruto didn't give him a chance as he had already disappeared on Isamus back.

Kakashi couldn't believe it, he had been wrong and Naruto had just proved it to him.

Naruto was sad, and he finally let it show, his mask was broken Kakashi had been the straw that broke the camels back so to speak.

"Hey Isamu what do you say we just ditch, this village and go make one of our own. We can take a few people we deem worthy then just go train hard so that we can build a village of our own. We wouldn't be able to do it right away but soon we could."

"What ever you say, although I do agree this village has no future with you.

**Ok so I know this chapter is short but, I need to know who the pairing will be for sure because its to close right now so vote on these and tell me what one you want then I promise to update with in 3 days.**


	5. leaving and new friends

Ok I'd like to start off this chapter by saying I owe a BIG thanks to CyberDragonEX. Your ideas were so awesome; you can't even imagine how helpful they were. I will forever be indebted to you; your ideas were as I already said incredibly helpful. Thanks for all my viewers sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I wish I could have gotten this chapter out sooner

Naruto FemKyubi 16

NarutoXHinata 14

NarutoXOC/ Harem 15

Me: Can you believe how close this is?

Isamu: I can't, so what are you gonna do about it?

Me: I'll just do all 3 until I get a clear winner, so keep voting!

Isamu: Lame

Me: Well I won't make any of them like a couple I'll just get them all as Naruto's good friends

Isamu: Whatever you're the author

Me: That I am, I don't own Naruto cry's dramatically

** Naruto stood in front of the village gates, all that could be heard was the quiet whispers of the wind wiping trees about. **

It had finally come down to it he was leaving, though not entirely by choice, now with Sarutobi gone there was no one here to keep everyone off his back. Just 2 days after Sarutobi's death Naruto's apartment had been set on fire; he had been held down and beaten by not only villagers but also some Shinobi who hadn't let go of the Kyuubi thing.

So now Naruto had to decide, was it really still worth staying here? The ones he had trusted most had left him to die. While Sasuke at least hadn't left him, his sensei and the girl he had liked for so long were _happy _with the thought of his death. The village he loved, hated him, he had very few people he could trust. The decision was easy really but he had made a promise to his surrogate grandfather to protect this village with his life.

He had also made a promise to live a happy life and he could never accomplish that here. So Naruto left, he told no one left no notes. He just simply left, taking the villages sun along with him. It didn't take long for people to realize just how important Naruto was.

Hinata on the other hand had always known.

**Hinata POV**

'Ha I always knew it, without him this village has no future.' I laughed suddenly, scaring my teammates and sensei. It wasn't just any laugh either it was a frightening laugh. Not like anything Hinata had ever done.

"Sorry my friends but I have somewhere to go, I hope you will all come to your senses and come too but I'm not counting on it. I need to go find Neji." I said almost cruelly.

'Yes I had been hiding all my true strength, it only seemed right if Naruto did it then it most pay off sooner or later. And the time had finally come. I could leave this village and take the one family member I loved more than ever with me. I knew my fathers teachings would come in handy. I can finally release Neji-kun from that seal, I'm so glad I thought to learn that. This village has no future for Naruto, and it has none for me either. I wonder if I could get more people to come with me. I know Sasuke will come with me, Shikamaru too.'

(A/N: Ya I know Hinata is being totally OC and sorry if it bugs you, but I always thought Hinata was just strong and she was either to shy to show how strong she was or she was hiding it. Some of the other characters may seem OC too so don't be surprised.)

**End POV**

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto had left, we he should have seen it but no it still surprised him. It took little more than a minute for Sasuke to decide he was out of here. The only thing he had going for him in this village was Naruto's friendship and now with that gone he had no ties left with this pathetic village.

Sasuke was currently in his bedroom, packing the few belongings that he wanted to keep with him when he left. To Sasuke's surprise there was a knock at his door, being who he is he simply ignored it. That is until a voice yelled from the door.

"Hey you bustard you had better open the damn door I refuse to wait out here any longer we're both going the same way so get your ass out!"

Now that surprised Sasuke because he was sure the voice belonged to one shy quiet Hyuuga Hinata. But that was impossible the girl could never swear heck she couldn't even speak one sentence with out a stutter.

So with no other option Sasuke walked down stairs and opened the door and whoa and behold there in fact was one Hyuuga Hinata.

"Is there something you need _Hyuuga_?" Sasuke asked with a hint of annoyance present, after all who likes talking to a stuttering blushing annoying girl.

"Mind you manners Uchiha I'm here about Naruto, I know you're going to leave the village and more than likely go out looking for Naruto. And although I'm sure you would rather go alone, you don't have a choice in this as I'm coming along. And if possible I'm going to get as many other ninja's to come with me. Have I made my self clear _Uchiha?_"

Sasuke could only stair in aw at the girl currently standing in front of him. No one had ever talked to him like that and certainly not a girl at that, he could do little more than nod an affirmative.

"Good now come with me so we can see who is willing to come with us," Hinata said in a very demanding voice.

Hinata's first stop was to the Hyuuga manor were it took a few hours to convince Neji to come along with her, he was a _bit_ reluctant, but after she promised to release the curse seal he agreed.

Her next stop was to her own team, yes despite how she had acted towards them earlier she really wanted them to come with her; they were some of her precious people. It wasn't hard to convince them, as they had already thought about Hinata's words and thought it would be in their as well as their friend's best interest to go along with her.

It took 2 days of planning but in that time the entire rookie nine, (excluding Sakura) Neji and Tenten, had agreed to leave. The genin were more than a bit nervous about leaving, then again who wouldn't be; they were leaving behind their home, their parents, brothers, sister, aunts, uncles, ect. It was expected to be tough, scary and over all hard.

But they knew why they had to do this; their parents hadn't given them much of a choice. After Hinata had told them all about Naruto's burden and how everyone treated him, they were disgusted. He was there friend and no matter what they knew if they didn't do something now, they would loose any chance latter. The only one who they had been unable to convince to come was Lee, but he just had to much trust in people to believe they would ever really treat Naruto like that.

But those aside things were going pretty well for these Genin. The biggest pain though was the fact that they had no clue as to where Naruto was headed. But they were confidant that they would find him. After all they knew for a fact that he had left Fire country. or so they thought.

ILOVESASUNARUILOVESASUNARUILOVESASUNARUILOVESASUNARUILOVESASUNARU

Naruto POV

I can't believe it, I really went through with it, and I'm free! It feels so good; people are actually smiling at me! I've never been this happy before. And to make it even better I had my best friend with me. Although a lot of people found Isamu to be just a bit frightening, they got over it pretty quickly once I started to play fetch with him.

He wasn't very happy with having to act like a common house dog but he soon got over it when the game became a little more fun to him.

But I really need to get back on track, I had to find Gaara. Ever sense I fought with him I realized that he needed a friend, and now that I left my village I can become that friend._ Maybe I could even convince him to come with me! Now wouldn't that be dandy! Hahaha I can't believe I just thought that! Dandy, what kinda word is that?_ I thought. Wow I just couldn't get over how cruel the people here where to poor Gaara. They didn't beat him like they did me but they were very mean and didn't hold back in what they said. They didn't even care who was listening. It was really pissing him off to.

Just who did they think they were? I just wanted to kill them all! And show them what a real demon is like. Gaara may have killed but they forced him to be a killer. If they had been nice to him or hell even treated him like I had been things could have been better for everyone.

I had half a mind to rip all of there thoughts out, but I wont. I have the feeling that, to do that will only make things worse for Gaara. I wonder if things are working out better for Gaara now. I heard he has been getting along with his siblings more. Maybe they are finally the family Gaara deserved to have.

I really hope so, Gaara needs a little love. Although the Chuunin exams got over only about 2 weeks ago, Gaara and I had been in contact every day. No one else knows this but even after such a short time we had become good friends. And even though it was such a short time Gaara and his siblings have grown a lot closer. Turned out they were always hoping the little brother they used to know would come back. And now he finally was.

I was really glad I could help them, however little I did. They seemed to think what I did was a lot more than what I believed it to be.

But now I had to find Gaara, after all traveling for 3 days non stop with very little supplies isn't the smartest thing I could have chosen to do. I need to go get some supplies from someone and who better to ask than my new friend Gaara?

Kyuubi had thought it was a good idea; actually it was her idea in the first place. Oh did I forget to mention that after my deflection Kyuubi had made herself known? Yes, well she had and although I was at first hesitant on accepting her help she convinced me to trust her.

_Flashback_

"_**Naruto." **Whoa what the heck who was that?_

"_**Naruto." **There it is again. What the heck!? "Who's there," I shouted? But much to my displeasure I got no response. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things' I thought to myself._

'_Yea that has to be it, after all who would be calling me? Exactly, no one! Ok so now think this out who could be calling me? Because I'm almost certain that I'm not just hearing things.'_

"_**Foolish human, it is I the great Kyuubi!"**_

"_Kyuubi you say? Do I know you?" (A/N: yes our poor is a little bit of dope, but we love him all the same.)_

_Kyuubi had to resist the urge to slap her paw against her head. '**How could this boy be so…….. So dumb!? Everyone knows who Kyuubi is, did he pay attention in history or not? And hello how doesn't he remember me after the whole 'I hate that stupid demon boy' thing? My goodness this boy is dull.'**_

_Naruto was hardly repressing a laugh, he knew who Kyuubi was, but he wanted to see how far he could push the old demon. (A/N: Isn't our little Naruto so silly? XP)_

_Kyuubi being the smart demon he is realized that while his container had his blond moments (No offense to blonds!) the boy was actually quite bright._

"_Okay Kyuubi, what is it that you want? I know you didn't just decide to show your face again for nothing last time you did it was because you were craving sweets. What is it now?"_

"_**You remember that? I thought I had effectively erased that memory!"**_

"_Well you did it took nearly a year before I regained any memory of that week. But it took a lot of digging to find it. I had to go through every one of my memories, and a lot more than that if it weren't for Sarutobi using some mind jutsu I never would have found it."_

"_**Oh well, whoops? Sorry but I really needed some sweets! It's a girl's one true weakness. And sorry about causing you to loose a whole week of your life, I only meant to take away those few hours."**_

"_Yeah well anyways, what is it that you need this time?"_

"_**Oh well nothing I just wanted to offer some help seeing as you might just die out here." 'That and I really have a big craving for chocolate too,**' Kyuubi added silently._

"_Well now I feel oh so special, you have so little faith in me. I can take care of myself you know Kyuubi." Naruto was just a little annoyed at the fact that she had chosen now of all time to reappear, or appear how ever you choose to see it. And not only that but also doubt him and think of him as incompetent! How dare she even think such thoughts, let alone say them out loud!_

_While Naruto was busy brooding Kyuubi was silently laughing at her containers visible eye twitch. Kyuubi decided her new favorite pass time would be to annoy the little blond. After all what could possible be more fun? Especially considering the only thing she could do other than this was sleep in her nasty old cage._

"_**Oi! Naruto-chan! Listen up I have a proposal for you. One I think you will like." **She waited a minute for a sign that Naruto was listening, and once she got one she began to explain her proposal.** "I will lend you whatever power it is that you desire and in return you let me access the out side world through you."**_

_Naruto thought on this for a moment before answering, "Does that mean that you would be able to control me? And can't you already do that?"_

"**_Well first off I can't take over your body I would only be able to taste, smell, hear, and feel anything you can. And no I can't already do that. If you are wondering about the time I did, if you can remember you were particularly weak minded then because of a particular incident concerning something someone said, and did to you. That was the first time you had been abused by the ninja's you admired so much. You were uncertain o everything you knew because you though ninja's protected but yet they hurt you so badly."_**

"_Oh yeah, I remember that, I wished that particular memory had stayed away after your memory wipe." His comment caused Kyuubi to feel a little bit sorry for the boy, after all it was her fault he had it so rough. But if she could she would take it all back. Unfortunately that option was now long gone._

_She often found herself just watching life pass through Naruto's eyes. And every time she wished that she could just take back ever going to Konoha. After all because of her one moment of blind rage, had caused a little boy to go through things that would make experienced warriors to cry there eyes out. He had been beaten to the point of death; many times he would have died even with the best medical treatment if not for Kyuubis' interference. It was hard to imagine a child could go through these things and still not break down. It was commonly expected of him to go crazy and kill everyone. But seriously they would have brought it upon themselves._

_Did they realize how stupid they were? Always cursing Naruto's birth and life, but in all reality if it weren't for Naruto being born then they would have never lived to see the end of that week. They would have all been killed by Kyuubi and her blind rage. Foolish humans and there need to hate everything they don't understand._

_All of these things flashed through Kyuubis' mind in only about a second. She felt really guilty right now._

"_Hey, Kyuubi what's with the long silence?"_

"**_Shut up brat! I was thinking! Anyways do you except my proposal?"_**

_Naruto didn't think on it long before answering, "Yeah sounds good to me, so do I just ask you whenever I need some help?"_

"**_Yes that's about it, okay talk to you later Naruto I'm going back to sleep."_**

"_Wait! Kyuubi, I want to know why you did what you did. Why did you attack Konoha?"_

"_**Oh well that's easy. Some bastard with yellow eyes and a forehead protector like yours tried to summon my kit and when he realized he couldn't do anything because he was too little, he killed my kit! And I could not let him get away with that. So I went to where the man came from, but when I got there I was attacked. All I wanted to do was get revenge on that snake man, but no they all had to attack me then seal me into you!...not that I don't like you it's just that I would like to see my home again and live a normal life. I'm sure you can sympathies after all; I know you always wished for everyone to treat you normally."**_

_Naruto was satisfied with that answer, it made a lot of sense to him. And he admitted to himself he probably would have done the same thing. "Okay thank you Kyuubi, it's a big relief to know you aren't just some psycho maniac killer who likes the taste of human blood. Now I can sleep better at night."_

"_Anyway I'll talk to you later Kyuubi, I would really like to get to sleep, and I know you would too."_

_Kyubi could not argue with that because it was undoubtedly true and even if it wasn't telling her life story to this boy or anybody for that matter. So with out any further ado both went to sleep. Although Naruto didn't sleep nearly as long as Kyuubi because he had to get traveling once again but Kyuubi did keep him company. _

_So all in all the journey wasn't nearly half as bad as Naruto had originally expected it to be. In fact it was better than that it was kind of good because he got to speak to the one thing that would be with him always and forever._

_End Flashback_

Now where would Gaara be? If what he had heard from Gaara was still up to date then he should be in the apartment found inside of the Kazekage building. So that's where Naruto went and lucky for him that was exactly where Gaara was.

Gaara was very happy to see his new and first friend, and he made it very clear to the other boy. Gaara jumped on the blond and gave him a great big bear hug and began laughing. (A/N: if you are wondering why Gaara changed so drastically so fast it will be explained later and it won't seem so dumb.)

"Naruto! Why are you here?"

Naruto had been shocked into silence sure he had expected a little change but not this big of a change in the taller red headed boy.

"Uh well I came to get some supplies; I was in a way forced out of Konoha. But what the heck, you changed a lot! I never expected you of all people to go around hugging people."

Gaara gave him a strange look, almost as if he was confused about what the blond had said.

"Well isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I've been watching other people and that's how they acted when they where happy."

"Oh well yeah, that's right. I was just surprised that's all. Do you act like this with everyone?"

Gaara shook his head, "no so far only you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, yes he did feel a little special. "Oh well now I feel so important!'

Gaara motioned Naruto to walk with him as they exited Gaara's home. Naruto followed without question.

"So when you say you were 'in a way forced out of Konoha' what did you mean?"

And so Naruto began to tell Gaara all about the villager's treatment, something he had never done to anyone. He hadn't told Gaara in any of there letters, after all he wanted to help the red head not force his own problems onto the other boy.

Me: I know it's been forever but hey, look on the bright side! At least I finally updated.

Isamu: why wasn't I in this chapter?

Me: Well you weren't really needed in this part, because more or less this explained what was to be expected.

Isamu: Oh okay then

Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! In case any of you didn't realize Tsunade is not the Hokage thus Konoha has no Hokage right now. That's why no one has really come after Naruto yet.

Isamu: anyhow thanks for being patient with us but it's hard to get your ideas into a story format you know?

Both: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto FemKyubi 20

NarutoXHinata 23

NarutoXOC/ Harem 19

Sasuke had become the unofficial leader of the young ninjas, some where against it such as Neji, and Kiba. But everyone else either didn't care or were just too lazy to complain coughShikamarucough. They had all split up into groups of 2 or 3 as it was in 1 group. They had tried to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. They went to different countries such as Wave, Stone, Grass, and Sand.

Theses were the places they believed most likely for the blond to go to. Although, the only person who had any clue as to where the blond, had gone was Sasuke. He was certain Naruto had gone Sunagakure (sp? Sand) because when Sasuke had said something about the red head Naruto had defended him as though they were friends.

And although he doubted Naruto would let him bash the red head even if they weren't friends he knew that without a doubt that Naruto and Gaara were more than just acquaintances.

If Sasuke was one thing he was definitely observant. There was no doubt of that, and he was very observant Naruto. He never really admitted it to anyone but when he first really got to know Naruto he had well a crush on him. Though could you really blame him?

Naruto was everything he wanted to be, bright and happy. Sasuke on the other hand was dark and gloomy.

But he soon realized it was not something that could ever be. He realized that his crush wasn't really anything and that he could never let such a thing be, and Naruto wouldn't ever go for it either. Now he realized he loved Naruto as a brother and only that.

And he cares about his brother more than anything. And he would do anything to protect his "little" brother. Even if that meant abandoning his revenge on his real brother, Naruto was worth it.

Sasuke was so worried about how Naruto was fairing, was he hurt? Hungry? Did he make it to Suna ok? Did he really go to Suna? These thoughts just wouldn't stop racing through his mind.

UOYKCUFOUYKCUFOUYKCUFUOYKCUFOUYKCUFOUYKCUFUOYKCUFOUYKCUFOUYKCUF

After the two boys talk they made their way to Gaara's kitchen in hopes of finding some food, neither of them wanted to go out to eat they figured it better to just eat at home. It would cause too much of a raucous (sp?) and they just wanted to enjoy a good meal and keep talking, to get reacquainted with one another. After all they hadn't talked in person for what seemed forever, even if it was just a few weeks ago. The only problem with this was no one had gone shopping in a while the kitchen was nearly empty save a few crackers.

Garra turned his head to Naruto and gave a silly embarrassed look, "so uh, sushi sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great," Naruto said with a chuckle.

So the two teens made their way to a less populated part of town to a small restaurant that served good sushi at a fair price. They still hoped not to attract too much attention, after all Gaara was still the resident demon child.

Luckily no one asked ay questions, bothered them, or gave dirty looks. It was actually quite enjoyable, and the sushi wasn't half bad. The two boys had to admit this was the most fu either of them have had in a long time. They didn't feel as if someone was watching their every move as if waiting for them to screw up or a chance to hurt them. Naruto was the first to comment on this, "wow Gaara, I have to hand it to you, you sure know how to pick a place to eat. This is got to be the first time I've gone to a real restaurant and not gotten kicked out or been given dirty looks."

"Honestly, this is the first time I have ever been here, but I did know this part of town was a little more uh well accepting to people like us. I've wanted to come here before but I'm not exactly the most sociable person and decided against it," Gaara replied.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and was about to say something when a waitress came over to take their plates. They may have been friendlier but Naruto had a natural distrust of other people especially if he doesn't know them. As soon as she was out of ear shot he commented to Gaara his insecurity's about people, to explain why he stopped what he was about to say mere moments ago. Gaara merely laughed it off, saying he knew exactly what Naruto meant. He dealt with this kind of thing all the time, well not the exact because kindness had never been something he was shown. Especially not in Suna they had never really welcomed him.

Naruto looked at Gaara asking, "So you ready to leave now? I had my fill of food, and the sooner we get back to your place we can get the real conversation going." Gaara simply nodded his head indicating that yes, he was ready to go. So the two boys made there way out of the establishment and began the long walk back. They could have taken to the roofs and it would have taken much less time but Naruto enjoyed walking and easily persuaded Gaara to walk and take in as much of the beautiful night sky in as possible. The walk was really nice for both boys the silence wasn't awkward it was actually peaceful more so than they had ever felt. In this peacefulness they couldn't help but feel as if something was well wrong, after all neither of the boys were accustom to such unthreatening atmospheres. It put them on edge it was like the calm before the storm, Naruto was suspicious and Gaara was down right paranoid.

Naruto subtly took a sideward glance at Gaara to see if he to felt as if something was wrong and the gaze that met him confirmed his fears. Even if he hadn't looked to Gaara the sands would have told him enough, they were swirling around Gaara like crazy if he were any less of a man he would have stopped dead in fear. Especially after fighting Gaara, he knew just what Gaara could do and in his weakened state he would stand no chance. But he knew Gaara wouldn't harm him.

Naruto then as sneakily as possible made 5 Shadow Clones. They poofed into existence a short distance away, Naruto then sent each one to a different vantage point to scout around for anything….unwelcome. it didn't take long for him to identify were the disturbance was, the destruction of one of his clones made it painfully obvious. He attempted to signal Gaara to tell him were the disturbance was but he realized Gaara already knew. The two teens took a quick look at each other before splitting up both going opposite ways. Gaara went to the right were as Naruto went left. Neither entirely sure as to who it was nor there exact location just the round abouts.

Naruto was the one unfortunate enough to make first contact, the one he came across was none other than……..

KCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFEKCUFLIFE

Sasuke was making good time; he had figured it would take at least another day before he would make it to Suna. This could be because of Hinata's slave driver like attitude, Sasuke had to admit that she was the scariest woman he had ever come in contact with; she made Itachi seem like a kitten. Well not literally but Sasuke was definitely afraid of her. Seriously it went so far that if she were to say 'jump' he would answer 'how high?' with out question or hesitation. She had to be the span of satin; Hinata hadn't let them stop for rest until Sasuke had fallen to exhaustion and quite seriously fallen out of a tree. It was for lack of a better term rather painful. He then risked a look over at her only to see her crying silently, this was something he had expected form the old Hinata not this new one he had spent the last day or so with.

Without any sort of hesitation he quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her in the most comforting embrace he could manage which wasn't that great seeing as he hasn't initiated any real contact since the murder of his family. But for Hinata that was enough for now at least. She looked up at Sasuke and in the quietest voice he had ever herd muttered "Thank you." Sasuke just looked down at her and smiled, "Any time. After all we all have our weak moments. If its ok can I ask you what exactly crying about? We will get Naruto back in no time, you don't need to cry about that."

Hinata sniffled before composing herself enough to answer. "Yeah I know but I just feel so pathetic I wasn't there for Naruto when he needed me most twice now. What kind of friend am I?" Sasuke looked ready to answer this but he never got the chance to because Hinata wasn't done talking. "I'll tell you what kind! I'm the worst, bottom of the barrel!" She nearly yelled before once again breaking down into tears.

Sasuke was quick to argue with her thoughts. "That's not true! You are a great friend I would be honored to be your friend. So what you messed up once! Not twice the first time you can't even be close to being blamed that was completely my team and my own fault. If we hadn't failed him this might not have even happened." Sasuke donned on a disappointed look he knew how much he had screwed up and it was unforgivable. He certainly had no intention of forgiving himself, and he didn't see how anyone else could either. "Besides you can't really blame yourself for what happened you could have never foreseen this, and if you had been able to we both know you would have done everything in your power to stop it form happening," Sasuke smiled reassuringly.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled a small but very thankful smile. She surely hadn't expected Sasuke of all people to be the one to comfort her when she needed it most. That was almost as impossible as the thought that one day her father would come to care about her. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Sasuke looked concerned, "what are you laughing about? Just a moment ago you were crying?"

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's lost look, "oh nothing" she responded. Sasuke merely scoffed. "What ever, I don't care it's not any of my business." But they both knew he did and that he was dieing to know.

Hinata then sighed, "well we should probably get some more rest as soon as the sun goes down we are setting out again." Sasuke nodded and looked up seeing they only had a few more hours and he needed some sleep so he started to get up and head for his sleeping bag. "Oh and Sasuke," he turned his head and looked back at her. "Thanks. For everything, I really needed that." They both smiled at each other before heading to there sleeping bags to try to get as much sleep as they could.

Sasuke was the first to wake up the sun was just about to set; he looked over to see if Hinata was awake yet, she wasn't so he went over to her to wake her up but he had to stop for a moment. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile she was truly a beautiful sleeper. Not that he had ever taken the time to look at other people when they slept but she was the most beautiful sleeper he had ever seen. That is until she started to snore and he couldn't help but laugh, he tried to stifle it as much as possible so as not to wake her in such a annoying manner. It took a minute for him to stop laughing but when he did he bent down to wake her. "Hey Hinata-Hime time to get up," he said in the softest voice he could manage. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and when she looked up she screamed. Yeah that's right the very sight of Sasuke made her scream…Ok not really she couldn't see his face only his silhouette and he had his blanket wrapped around him making him seem very menacing. Well that is to a half asleep girl. Her scream made Sasuke jump a good 4 feet into the air, that was the last reaction he had expected from her. It took them both a minute to calm down, Hinata was the first to recover and she started to giggle. The sound of her giggling made Sasuke calm down and look down at her. "And what exactly do you find so funny??"

"You jumped like 10 feet into the air!! Ahahaha that was so funny! Honestly who would have thought that little ol' me could scare the great Uchiha Sasuke into jumping into the air!!!"

Sasuke looked slightly annoyed, "Well miss I snore in my sleep if you hadn't started screaming in my ear nearly causing me to go deaf none of this would have happened." Sasuke replied rather smugly.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with an expression holding a strong annoyed look. "I do not snore." She was slightly annoyed that someone had found out her deep dark secret, it was the reason why she woke up before everyone else and went to sleep after them.

Sasuke gave her a look that said ' yeah right whatever'. "Well any way its about time we start heading out. So lets pack up so that we can get out soon, the sooner we leave the sooner we can go find Naruto." Hinata instantly got to work at packing up she had been having so much fun with Sasuke that she had almost forgotten her mission. 'Find Naruto at all costs'. How could she be so stupid??

Sasuke immediately saw where her thoughts were headed, and tried to stop them from becoming to self destructive. The last day or so had taught him a lot about the dark haired girl, she made her friends number one in her life everything else was a second priority including her self. She would beat herself up inside if she even thought she was letting down a friend. And right now she thought she that she had really let down Naruto the very thought that she put her self before Naruto was the worse thing she could imagine.

"Hinata you didn't let him down. He would be upset if he found out that he was the reason you cant be happy and free he would want you to be happy so please just smile and be happy. We will find him there is no doubt about it. And I'm absolutely sure that he is in Suna. And if I'm right he probably got there tonight and is tired he probably at Gaara's he will be safe there. So stop worrying and let's go get him." Sasuke pulled out his most reassuring smile, and Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

IEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAIIEDANNWIIEDANNAI

BACK IN KONOHA

The counsel was in uproar all of the rookie 9 and Gia's students had disappeared, they had no idea where they went or why. Not only that they didn't have a Hokage and Jeirya (sp? Can someone tell me how to spell his name because I have noooo idea thanks XOXO) refused to step up to the plate. And no one knew where Tsunade was. In this time it was of great importance that they get a new Hokage and soon. They didn't have any ninja's to spare to go look for the missing Genin, so they just had to let them go and if they stayed gone for more than a month they would be marked as missing nin and none of them wanted that. Some of the counsel where the parents of these missing genin.

On the bright side that demon brat was gone and Jeirya thought he might know a way to get Tsunade to come back and be Hokage only problem is he needed someone who looked like her little brother and the closest match to that was their demon brat who they just got rid of…..

But they thought they might have found another genin who looked some what like that. But he had failed the genin test but it might work so they sent the two of them out.

It didn't take Jeirya long to find Tsunade only a few days but even that was too much time this gaki was just stupid. He had no idea how he even made it into the ninja academy. He had to practice what they were going to say so that they had the best chance of getting Tsunade to come back. So he sent the kid in to get to it. But at first he just followed her around staring. It was beginning to get on his nerves and not just his, he was pretty sure Tsunade was sick of him to.

Tsunade was annoyed this stupid blond kid just wouldn't leave her alone!

"Please come be the Hokage for the village, we need you"

Tsunade just looked at the kid as if they were insane, then answered with a very blunt, "oh hell no! Why would I go back to that stupid village to become someone I hate?"

They kid looked lost like he had no idea how to respond truth is he didn't he forgot what he was supposed to say so he turned around and yelled out' "hey Jeirya what was I supposed to say next?"

Jeirya slowly came out of his hiding place looking more than ready to kill that kid. And instead of saying what he was expected he said, "you know what never mind go about your gambling. This isn't even worth it, I have nothing left in that village and neither do you lets send this kid back home and go about our lives. I'm sure that you would never go back anyway."

Tsunade nodded her head but a bit confused. It was just to well unreal. But who was she to argue? "Well hey Jeirya you want to come stay with us for a while? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Jeirya nodded that yes he would love to stay, it was something he had longed for, after all he was in love with her. "Well I better take this kid back wont do to kidnap a kid after all Konoha is already 11 genin short."

Tsunade looked shocked, "who took them?"

"No one knows they just disappeared"

"Huh. That's really weird, you got me interested now."

"Yeah I had planed to go look for them after this, but with your offer well I'm sure they with turn up sooner or later."

Tsunade gave him a disapproving look. "Are you kidding me? We are going to find those kids! No one shoud have to suffer the pain of loosing someone, and worse yet if those kids where kidnapped who knows what could be happening to them! Lets start looking as soon as we drop the brat off."

Jeirya looked slightly smug. Oh yes he knew that this would happen it was all part of his plan, Tsunade would stop at nothing to find those kids, and that was what he needed a little help.

ME: Well its been what over half a year since I updated?

Isamu: Yea maybe even more. And you left me out again!!

Me: Well you weren't needed in this chapter but don't worry I wont leave you out next time

Isamu: You had better no!!

Me: Hahaha I won't I won't

Isamu: Yea well anyways we are sorry it took so long to update and we regret that we couldn't make it any longer.

Me: Yea so sorry, but I have had a serious writers block I'm going to try to update my other stories soon as well. But it may take a little while.


	7. The Plan

NarutoXFemKyubi 25

NarutoXHinata 24

NarutoXOC/ Harem 20

**ALRIGHT ATTENTION ALL READERS!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WERE YOU CAN VOTE ON THE PAIRING SO IF YOU CARE EVEN A LITTLE BIT I IMPLORE YOU TO VOTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER REVIEW AGAIN JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANY OF ME READERS THINK THAT IT WAS AN UNFAIR PICK OR I CHOSE MY FAVORITE PARING OK? WELL THANK YOU FOR READING GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE.**

Alright I would just like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers! I'm would like to say a special thanks to the following reviewers who have been with this story from the start. So thanks all of you who have put up with my annoying writers block and slow updates.

Me: I got another bad review I'm pretty sure I've only had 2 so far but this is the worst one yet they really didn't like my story made em want to vomit even, at first I felt like crying cause I felt like a pretty cruddy writer right then, until I remembered that I had 170 odd good reviews

Isamu: But it made us realize that we need to improve our writing skills so that no one will dislike our story that much again!

Me: Yeah so I hope this chappy isn't as much of a disappointment and that you all enjoy it

Isamu: After all what ever doesn't kill us only makes us stronger

Me: thats right!

Both: So lets get this story started read away my lovely audience!

* * *

In front of Naruto was none other than Temari and Isamu. Both looked about ready to kill him. Naruto being the loveable blond he is just looked confused. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked 

"We were looking for you and Gaara! What else would we be doing here in this part of town??" Temari asked angrily.

"Oh well why would you need to come looking for us," Naruto asked confused?

Temari looked annoyed, "the two of you just up and disappear leaving behind no note no nothing about where you two were headed of course we came looking for you! What if you had been kidnapped??"

Naruto looked even more lost, "well I left you a not on the front of the door…"

Temari and Isamu both looked at each other and started to laugh they had been freaking out so much and there was a note all along that would have alleviated there fears. It was quite comical actually, but then the shear thought that Naruto would be stupid enough to put a note on the door of a village that has constant sand storms a bad wind problems was well enough to annoy anyone. "You idiot! The wind no doubt blew it off by the time I got home and Isamu woke up!"

"Well that's why I reinforced it with Chakra so it would stay there," Naruto stated in a calm tone.

(Yo kay! Temari can't talk to Isamu but Isamu is fairly good at getting his point across after the month or so he spent with Naruto)

Then before anything else could be said one very I don't even know what he was thinking actually but he jumped on to Temari's back and gave her a great big hug. And boy you should have seen her face it looked like she was staring death straight in the eyes. She had never been more scared in her life Gaara had his arms around her neck and she was sure he was going to strangle her. Now imagine her surprise when she realized she wasn't struggling for air and that Gaara was hugging her?????

"G-Gaara? Are you h-hugging me???"

Gaara just nodded his head against her shirt. Then in a soft voice he whispered "you do care." It was so quiet that Temari barely heard him and still she wasn't sure if that was what he had said. "Of course I care little brother," she whispered I an equally soft voice. Naruto heard the whole conversation but decided it wasn't for his ears so he motioned for Isamu to follow him so they could leave the siblings to talk.

Isamu began to follow Naruto; the two had a lot to discus. They both knew they couldn't stay here for long especially since relations between Suna and Konoha were strained to say the least. And Suna had yet to get a new Kazekage yet this was not the safest place for them.

After a lot of thought they finally came to a decision; they would leave Suna tomorrow night. After all they were still fairly tired from the walk here. The biggest problem they faced was that they didn't know where they could go. It had to be somewhere out of the Fire nation maybe over by wave he was sure they could find something there.

But that didn't matter right now there fist priority was to get out of here before Konoha got word of it. He wasn't sure what he was ranked as but he really didn't need hunter Nins on his trail. So he would get some more rest get enough provisions to last him and Isamu at least a week and they would leave.

He almost felt guilty about it though, after all he was leaving Gaara and this time he might not be able to contact him for a good while. But it was something he would have to do, he was sure that Gaara would understand. Well he hoped he would.

A few more minutes after the two had decided on there game plan they reached Gaara's current residence. Temari and Gaara were still gone but Kankuro was there, he looked really lost. And when Naruto walked in he shouted "pipsqueak!"

Naruto made a face with the up most displeasure. He really didn't like when people called him little. "Cat man," Naruto shouted teasingly!

Kankuro just rolled his eyes, "So where is everyone else?" Kankuro asked looking around.

"Oh I'm not sure last time I saw them Gaara and Temari were having a heart to heart in that sleazy part of town over there," Naruto said as he pointed behind him. Kankuro looked shocked.

"What the Hell are they doing over there? Who knows what could happen! Not only that what if Gaara snaps and Temari is left to fend for herself?" Kankuro looked ready to go over there, but Naruto stopped him.

"Leave them alone. Besides Gaara wont hurt her anymore he cares about you both. You may not have noticed but Gaara's changed a lot these last few weeks. After the two of you came to his aid and our talk he wanted to be accepted. If you haven't noticed that's just pathetic, Temari noticed." Naruto would later admit that he had been snappish and rude, and that Kankuro had could reason to fear his sisters' safety. But with all the shit he had been given he just couldn't stand the thought that Gaara's own siblings didn't trust him and considered him a monster.

Naruto left the room and headed the room Gaara had shown him to earlier. He was still very tired and had every intention of sleeping. Isamu had already left to sleep, he had gone over there while Naruto was talking to Kankuro. They had decided that he would change into his larger form in order to carry Naruto for a short ways and make better time, and Naruto had a back pack that he planed to have him sleep in during the night so that they would be constantly on the move and could make good time.

The two of them had slept until noon the next day. Upon waking up Naruto was assaulted by hugs from Temari. "Naruto, thank you so much for all you have done for my brother. I don't know how you changed him in such a short time but it's really nice. He said he wants to make everything up to us, he want's us to be a real family not just teammates who happen to share the same blood."

Naruto just smiled, "I thank you for all the hugs, but it wasn't just me. If Gaara hadn't already wanted something like that then nothing could have changed him. I just gave him the push in the right direction he needed. But I'm more than happy that I could help."

Temari looked confused, "If he had wanted to be more like siblings before why didn't he just say so?"

"Well tell me this if you thought that everyone saw you as a monster, something to be used, feared and hated. Would you want to put your heart out on the line and tell your family, some of who has tried on multiple occasions to kill you, that you wanted to be closer?"

Temari was quick to come to her own and Kankuro's defense. "We have never tried to harm Gaara!"

Naruto shook his head, "It wasn't you to whom I was referring. I was talking about your father and your uncle."

Temari looked sad, "oh yeah _them,"_ she said rather disdainfully.

Naruto just nodded his head. "Well I'm glad we talked but I have to go get some supplies, I have to leave tonight before the hunter nins realize that I'm here."

Temari was quick to offer any assistance that she could, and Naruto wasted no time in accepting and thanking her for her offer.

* * *

AND I, I DO NOT DARE DENY THE BASICE BEAST INSIDE IT'S RIGHT HERE ITS CONTROLLING MY MIND AND WHY DO I DESERVE TO DIE I'M DOMINATED BY THIS ANIMAL THAT'S LOCKED UP INSIDE (Korn Evolution great song its also what I'm currently listening to) 

They were almost there and never before had they seen such a beautiful sight. Food!! The two hadn't exactly eaten much during there trip to Suna, they were in to much of a hurry to find Naruto. So they quickly made it to the food stands and bought a few fruits which they wasted no time in eating. It was actually a fairly god thing they were so starving because this wouldn't have been looking here for Naruto first, and just guess who they saw? Yeah you guessed it right. Naruto, their jaws nearly dropped, they hadn't expected it to be so easy to find him!! Guess they were just good.

"Naruto," Hinata shouted!

The blond boy looked in the direction of the voice and saw Hinata and Sasuke. He didn't know what to do. One part of him was screaming 'run over there and hug them you idiot!' The other half was screaming 'quick run the other way what if they want to make you come back???'

But Naruto did the smart thing he yelled in a very calm collected voice, "Wh-what do you guys w-want??" See look how calm that sounds? What calm person doesn't stutter when they talk?

"We came to follow you," answered Sasuke.

Now Naruto was definitely confused. Follow him what on earth was that supposed to mean? So he asked them.

And Sasuke was the first to answer. "We've seen how the village treats you and we think it's wrong. I wont stand for that pathetic village trash talk my brother! They aren't worth you, and all of your friends and team Gai have come to follow you."

Naruto was confused why the hell would team Gai come too? He barely knew them. It was Hinata who answered this question.

"Neji Nii-san and I have been on better terms for a while after I showed him how strong I really was he has come to respect me. And I have you to thank for that Naruto. After all you are the one who trained me the most. And then as for the rest of them Ten-Ten would follow Neji anywhere and Lee though he loves Konoha has a weak heart. And when we showed him just how rotten our village was he followed to."

"Oh so are all of you here," Naruto asked?

"No we all split up into groups of 2 or 3 and went in different places we thought you might go and went looking for you. We all planed on meeting in Inari and the old mans village in about a week and a half."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He had never realized he had so many people that cared for him, it was a welcome change.

So the three of them set off to tell Gaara and his siblings of this new development, and finish getting supplies so that they could leave tonight. Not only that, he had to talk with Isamu about all of these unseen changes.

Naruto was definitely happier with the change of events; he missed his friends, and his 'brother'. Nothing could go wrong now everything was going to get better. And he didn't have to be alone again.

Naruto let himself smile a real true smile, something he hadn't done much in the presence of people.

* * *

Me: So what do you think? 

Isamu: I think I wasn't in it enough

Me: Oh quit your whining

Isamu: Yea yeah whatever.

Me: Alright well what do you, the audience not Isamu, think of this chapter?

Isamu: Well we thank you for reading our story thus far I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment

Both: So please review and don't forget this is your last chance to review so quick you silly's vote vote! Before I update again. I'm giving you 2 days to decide because I need to know the pairing because my next chapter will be the start of it.

Oh yea and if you have any other side parings you would like me to use just let me know and I'll try to add it in here.


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Im really sorry but I wont update for a short while, my friend died yesterday in a hit and run and I dont really have the same urge for writing as I did but I will update as soon as I feel up to it. I'm really sorry but I just need a few days to myself if thats alright.

I will probably start working on them again in a week or two. So expect and update in 2 to 3 weeks ok? So if thats like oh so long but I really just need to have some time ok?

Well thank you for reading I will replace this with a real chapter soon enough alright well I'm sorry again


End file.
